The Power of Eriz
'The Power of Eriz '''is the second installment in The Exavier Hall Series, it continues the issues revolving around the creation Goddess, Eriz, who in fact is the Roman aspect of Chaos. Development After completing the first book, The One of Chaos, I began drafting for the next book, it revolves around the new enemy being a protogentoi who has never left the earth, due to the actions of Zeus. Nyx is known to have been on earth the longest of all protogentoi, being known often as the first child of Chaos: "with chaos came darkness and so one." This Book takes place a descent six months after The One of Chas, this is due to them already having changed seasons. This time we return in the summer, and its time for Exavier to head on out once more this time, south to face Nyx herself. It also adds in more elements that the first book didn't as to the relationship between the Protogentoi and Eriz along with small but subtle topics of the myths on Gaea and Ouranus. Also keep in mind that Exavier's appearance has changed a little due to his time training as Ares purposed. Synopsis Exavier Hall has had an unrealistic life. He's the offspring of a god and human, the correct term would be a Demigod. After a hectic time dealing with a power hungry "Goddess" and vicious monsters that only seem to be growing in numbers, Exavier must find a way to find out the secret to Eriz's power, this would take him to the sea of monsters themselves, or at least close enough. Exavier must journey to the belly of Chaos and find the one who controls them all together. Is he up for the Challenge? The Prophecy The Prophecy is unknown as of this moment, it's likely to be posted soon after the story begins. . . Second Prophecy: Released May 26, 2013. ''"You shall travel south with the child of bones You shall take what you want in the lands of stones The traitor, the enemy and the loved ones shall pry On seeing the chosen one's final cry You shall drop your blade to save a friend Or see your precious one's final end." ''Unraveling the Prophecy'' #''The first line relates to Jasmine who is a child of Hades, also one who controls death.'' Characters Main Characters Exavier Hall He is known to be the link between Greek and Roman demigods, he started off his adventure without any memories of his past self, or whether or not, he should trust anyone, but with the help of Jasmine and Alexus he was slowly capable of understanding his past. Exavier is known to be strong and courageous also he hates bullies and those who pick on others, just for the delight of it. It could be shown that he possibly had a past being bullied by others. He also mentions that he was never really apart of Camp Jupiter, while he was there. Jasmine Lemarr She is the only child of Hades, although at first she seems to be scary and a bit of a standoff person, she actually becomes close friends with Exavier, and is shown to shed her personality around him countless times, through the series. She is noted to have potential within her numerous times by Exavier, it's also hinted that Jasmine likes him in the first book, and that they could pursue a romantic relationship, although Exavier mentions that he would like to take it slow, rather than jump the gun. Alexus Grace She is often called Lexus by plenty of others, although Exavier calls her Alexus, it could be due to him actually hearing that name by Chiron. Alexus is the hardcore leader, of the three and actually shows genuine thanks when Exavier took the reins stating that it was nice not having to take care of everything for a change. She is often shown with a sour attitude, but it comes with the job of being Zeus's daughter. Zeus also thanks her for her participation in the Quest to stop Chaos, although his thanks wasn't genuine, the two seem to understand each other well. Secondary Characters Zac Daulson He first appears in the series as a Bully and the head Counselor of the Ares Cabin. Soon after being defeated by Exavier, it is shown that Zac actually cares for his siblings and actually wished him luck on his quest. He is not shown much, but soon after their fight, Exavier states that Zac would be the second-in-command of the Cabin, meaning that once Exavier left, he would take up all the duties that the counselor would do. The two have grown closer over the months, and it does shown as Zac is once compared to Neel and Zeel with the latter actually being better then the former. Charlie Arkman She is a child of Hephaestus, although she was never officially introduced in the previous book, she is the head counselor of the Hephaestus cabin and is also known for her unique skills with swords and weaponry. She is also shown to have her attention struck onto Zac, which is unusual, seeing as to him not being capable of getting any girl's attention Charlie is only mentioned throughout the Council, although she is assumed to be only a summer camper, due to her not being at camp during the first story. Anna She is a daughter of Athena, she is rarely interested with councils and so she sends her second-in-command, to the meetings. Anna is often seen working on notes or trying to figure out Daedalus' laptop, it's unknown how she got possession of it, but it must be noted that Malcolm, a half-brother of Annabeth's did have it before her too. Anna is often shown to be serious and very anti-social until she gets to know you. Her name is the stem of Annabeth's. Chiron He is the Immortal Centaur, and the guardian and trainer of all the heroes of Camp Half-Blood. Chiron is often shown as the camp activities director, although throughout the years he's actually assumed the role of Camp Director, due to Dionysus actually becoming more laid back, also Dionysus, is still sentenced to be in Camp for another couple of decades, meaning these stories take place after the Percy Jackson Series, Chiron also almost mentioned Percy in the first story. Rachel Elizabeth Dare She is the human, who is the Oracle of Camp Half-Blood. It is in this book that she begins to live at camp, due to the strain on her body. It is also noted that although her physical age, she was capable of actually living so far away from the camp. Rachel seems to be more wiser than in the Percy Jackson Series, which could be because of her having many visions of the future. She also is noted as the first one to say that Exavier was a son of Mars rather than Ares. Gods Dionysus He is known as the grouchy god, also by the Wind Dude. Mr. D isn't above complimenting demigods and heroes on jobs well done, although he enjoys making up hysterically incorrect nicknames for them along with downsizing their achievements to make them look like trash. He hates heroes apparently just as bad as mortal teenagers. He also seems to have kept this hatred since as far back as Theseus. It's due to his Immortal wife being the woman that her forgot to save. He ironically fell in love with her and had immortal children with her. Mars Ultor Exavier noted that his father isn't just the Greek version, but also Roman. He thinks of Mars more like the stern side to Ares, and less of a barbarian considering war and battles as a means to purity and that their must be a conclusion to war otherwise it'd be carnage all together. Ares is known to be loud and rude also he can point out the obvious and make people feel low about themselves as he did in the Council. Zeus Zeus is shown to have settled down over the years, being more open and honestly asking for opinions of other gods. He did this with Athena during The Council and he also has shown more compassion actually hearing out the words of other gods and with his daughter, who was technically forbidden to see her father, due to him showing favoritism. Zeus also is noted to at times done his armor rather than his business suit, although he can at times dress down to just a normal average teenaged boy. Athena Athena is known as the Goddess of Wisdom and battle strategy. She is rarely hear of to use pure instinct and would more likely plot out a course for victory by retreating rather than staying in combat to be slaughtered. She is the patron of Exavier Hall, and for that has shown the disgrace of him bowing to her. It's unknown why she thinks this way, but she also seems to be less nurturing than she was with Annabeth, this could be because she wants Exavier to be even greater than her own daughter. Hades Hades is known as the God of the Underworld, he is actually more reserved than in the Percy Jackson series, this is due to him having a change of heart. He also is shown to be very favorable and pleasant as long as you don't anger him. He cares a lot for Persephone, and also seems to hold Jasmine in high respect, he also allowed her to use a slaughtering legion of Spartus. Hebe Hebe is known to be the Goddess of Youth. In myths she is often known for her ties to Heracles, her husband and a hero known for his actions as a demigod. Hebe is noted to be graceful, beautiful and also even angelic. It's unknown whether or not Hebe does cheat on her husband, but she does seem to be unusually open with Exavier, and also seemed to be flirting with him in a not so mild form. Hebe isn't known as an Olympian until after the events of the Percy Jackson Series, although she wasn't present during the winter solstice council. Enemies Eriz Eriz is the Roman Goddess of Creation, destruction and Order. She is slowly awakening due to all the wars that the Gods have been present in. Her expectations are to eradicate the demigods and Gods off of the planet and restore the world to its origin in order to rebuild a new world, free from the Olympians. She is after Exavier because of a prophecy she heard during her time as the spirit of nothingness. Nyx A daughter of Eriz, she is the personification Goddess of night. After great millenia being asleep, she is slowly taking charge this time, she has set her sight on the enemy of her mother, Exavier. It's her causes that lead to the progression of this book. She is known as the main antagonist for this book. The Power of Eriz To Be Announced . . . Chapter 1 : Complete Chapter 2 : Complete Chapter 3 : Complete Chapter 4 : Complete Chapter 5 : Complete Chapter 6 : Complete Chapter 7 : Complete Chapter 8 : Complete Chapter 9 : Complete Chapter 10 : Chapter 11 : Chapter 12 : Chapter 13 : Chapter 14 : Chapter 15 : Trivia *The Power of Eriz is the Sequel to Exavier Hall:The One of Chaos *Eriz is known to be even more powerful than Chaos, her Greek form. *The story takes place during the summer. *Nyx is shown to be more human-like. *Although Aer is the Roman name for Chaos, she preferes to be called Eriz Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Exavier Hall Category:Series